1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic peroxide polymerization initiators and to their use in the polymerization of monomers and in the curing of resins such as unsaturated polyesters. In particular, the invention relates to peroxy dicarbonates having a cyclohexyl ring disubstituted in its 1,4 positions with acylperoxy carbonate groups.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,919 and 3,528,956 disclose dicyclohexyl peroxy dicarbonates substituted at the 4 positions of the cyclohexyl rings by alkyl, cyclohexyl or cyclohexylalkyl and their use as polymerization catalysts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,351 and 3,857,828 teach the use of di(2-phenoxyethyl) peroxy dicarbonate as a polymerization initiator and as a catalyst for curing polyester resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,613 teaches certain acylperoxy carbonic esters, in which the alkyl groups of the acyl portion and of the ester moiety together contain a total of 17 to about 25 carbon atoms, and their use in curing polyester resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,700 discloses the chemical compound di-cetyl peroxy dicarbonate, its method of production and its use as an initiator in the polymerization of unsaturated compounds such as vinyl chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,252 discloses dicyclododecyl peroxy dicarbonate as an improved initiator having a stability that permits storage at room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,877 discloses di(2-methyl-2-phenyl propyl) peroxy dicarbonate and other novel (2-alkyl-2-phenyl) substituted peroxy dicarbonates. The molecules are used for initiating the polymerization of molecules having ethylenic unsaturation such as vinyl chloride and for curing unsaturated polyester resins. They are disclosed as being room temperature solids and having ambient temperature stability.